poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh (aka Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear, Pooh or Edward Bear) (originally voiced by Sterling Holloway, Hal Smith, and currently by Jim Cummings) is a kind and friendly yellow bear who has a soft English-accented voice, wears a red shirt and the protagonist of the Pooh's Adventures series, He lives under the name Sanders (that's because the name Mr. Sanders is written in his front door) in a house in the Hundred Acre Wood and is not (as he himself admits) very intelligent and ends up being the running gag at life, but does have good ideas sometimes, and is all in all a very loyal friend. Unfortunately, he has a great difficulty to explain them to the other characters. He has an insatiable appetite for honey. He sometimes likes to dress up as a Western hero known as "The Masked Bear" and Eeyore plays his "Faithfull Steed". The relatives he meets in the adventures are Baloo and Yogi Bear. Trivia *Pooh, alongside Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore will make their first appearance in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island and will join be guest starring In Team Robot & Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth *Pooh will reveal how his friends met Barney the Dinosaur in Barney's Adventures of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and will join him in his other adventures, including the Barney/Winnie the Pooh films. *Pooh is one of Frankie Stein's favorite "uncles". *Pooh learns in the upcoming Doctor Pooh that he is a Time Bear, making him a distant relative of The Doctor. *Pooh and his friends started going on adventures outside of the 100 Acre Wood in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You. *Pooh is a good friend of Benjamin the Elephant, Bibi Blocksberg, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Lucky and Turbo, and Barney the Dinosaur. *There will be a special movie celebrating the Pooh's Adventures series' anniversary called In Search of Winnie the Pooh released in 2017 where Pooh goes missing and gets amnesia. *When Peter Dinklage guest starred on SNL during Season 41, there was a Winnie-the-Pooh sketch where he played Pooh. Wired eh? *Pooh and his friends will meet the Zombie Hunter Squad in Infinity War, the epic conclusion to War of the Apocalypse. *Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet were originally going to have a cameo in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, where they would've been attending Marvin Acme's funeral, alongside Foghorn Leghorn, Popeye, Superman, Tom & Jerry, and Felix the Cat. The scene, however, was sadly cut from the final film, and none of the listed characters (besides Felix) appeared in the full movie (even though they still obviously exist in the film's universe, since they're toons). *In Noah's Adventure Series, He is Noah's Main Villian Along with Rabbit ''Gallery'' Pooh1.gif Clippoohfootball.gif Clippoohbirthday.gif Christopher-Robin-trailer.png|Pooh in the live-action Christopher Robin film. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animal characters Category:Disney characters Category:Simba's Allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Bears Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Not too intelligent Category:Barney's Allies Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Narrators Category:Peacemaker Category:Hungry characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel) Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Main Protagonist Category:Titanic's new crew members Category:Boyfriends Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Males Category:Shadow101815 Team Members Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Toys Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Protector of Innocence Category:TheFoxPrince11 Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (DisneyJSman) Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Pooh and Arthur's Team members Category:Pooh and Franklin's Team members Category:Overweight characters Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Reese Ambler) Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Bond Protectors Category:Adults Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Pacifists Category:Master of Disguise Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Garfield's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Magmon47 Team Members Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:Voice of Reason Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Important Category:Animal Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Book Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Dimwit's Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:Comics Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Cousins Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:The 100 Acre Avatar League Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Universal Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Riders Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Masters of the 100 Acre Team Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Live-action characters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc. Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Doc McStuffins characters Category:Doc Mctuffins Characters Category:A Character with a big appetite Category:Clumsy characters Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:The 100 Acre Mystics Category:TV Show Heroes Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Big Good Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Team Category:Main Characters Category:Character who aren't looney tunes Category:Bigger Good Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Main Heroes Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Singing Heroes Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies